


The Snow's Warmth

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night Hinata spent on Kageyama’s house was when the first snow fell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snow's Warmth

The first night Hinata spent on Kageyama’s house was when the first snow fell. Hinata remembered that he placed his palm on the window of Kageyama’s room, sighing about how he couldn’t go home on his bike when it was snowing.

“Stay, then,” was Kageyama’s cool response.

Hinata nodded and they had dinner with just the two of them. Kageyama’s house seemed to be silent and cold most of the time, unlike Hinata’s, where Natsu, followed by Hinata himself and then his mother, would always make sound and spread warmth all over the place. Hinata stared at Kageyama seating across the table.

Maybe now Hinata understood a little better why Kageyama was the way he was.

When they returned to Kageyama’s bedroom, it was dark. Streetlight and snow became Hinata’s only guidance to find his way back to Kageyama’s bed. Everything else was too cold to sit at, anyway. 

Kageyama closed his bedroom door behind him and joined Hinata on the bed.

“We don’t have extra futon for guest,” said Kageyama, his face slightly hidden by the dimness. “You can have the bed, though. I can sleep on the couch.”

Hinata remembered shaking his head. “Don’t be silly, Bakageyama. This is your bedroom.”

Hinata remembered the way the light from outside the window reflected into Kageyama’s dark blue eyes. Hinata thought Kageyama’s eyes were beautiful. He leaned closer without realizing it, wanting to see more.

“Hey,” Kageyama stopped him, placing his left palm upon Hinata’s cheek.

Hinata nuzzled his face against Kageyama’s palm and giggling. “What?”

Hinata wasn’t sure whether he supposed to be so excited to sit in the dark with your best friend. He leaned into Kageyama’s palm and closed his eyes, sighing contently as he did.

“Kageyama, your hand is really big.”

“Uh huh.”

“This is the hand that sends me those amazing tosses, huh?”

“I guess so.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Kageyama, I’m sleepy.”

“Lie down, then.”

So Hinata lay down, only to be squashed between the wall and Kageyama a second later. It wasn’t very comfortable, but Hinata knew that that was what he got for laying down in a single bed with someone as big as Kageyama.

Hinata could see snow falling on the window behind Kageyama. He never thought that snow falling in the darkness could look so beautiful.

“Sleep,” ordered Kageyama, pulling Hinata’s face into his chest.

“Mmhm,” mumbled Hinata against Kageyama’s T-shirt. He hugged Kageyama’s torso with one hand and exhaled slowly. 

Kageyama shuffled around a bit, making sure that there was enough space for Hinata’s and his heads on the pillow, before pulling the blanket up to Hinata’s chin.

“Good night, Hinata.” Kageyama only needed to whisper because Hinata was so very close. He tugged Hinata a little closer, with the arm that went under Hinata’s neck.

Hinata mumbled in return, “Good night, Kageyama.”

He wasn’t sure whether he was still awake or had fallen asleep, but whatever it was, Hinata was sure he was in a very, very beautiful dream of sleeping on Kageyama’s warmth while it was cold outside.


End file.
